


Random Robot Battles

by ZygardeKing92



Category: Chouseishin Gransazer | Super Star God Gransazer, Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Robots VS. Kaiju
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZygardeKing92/pseuds/ZygardeKing92





	

Godzilla walked fearlessly among the city, levelling and destroying skyscrapers as he went, blowing up power plants with his atomic breath, or simply just trampling the minuscule people that ran terrified below him. Next to him, King Ghidorah the Three-headed Dragon and Rodan the Giant Pteranodon went along beside him, as they fired shot after deadly shot of uranium beams and caused even more wreckage across the once vibrant city of Japan.

“Look at the humans. They are powerless before us. Let us carry on!” Godzilla roared triumphantly as he shoved down yet another towering building, which sent a hail of shattered glass shards dropping down onto the panicked crowds below. “Indeed! Die, die, die!” King Ghidorah roared menacingly as he crushed a building of concrete with his three sets of powerful jaws, pulverizing it and all its inhabitants. As the three Kaijus continued their rampage across the city, a young man named Date Shouta looked across at the rampaging monsters, his face contorted in rage.

“Unforgivable…it’s time to teach them a lesson!” Taking out his In-Loader, Shouta yelled, “Equip!” and seconds later, Riser Glen stood in his place, clad in his bright-red fiery armor. “Star Beast Riseross, Star Beast Enoh, I summon both of you!”

* * *

 

The three Kaijus were happily rampaging to their hearts’ content across the city when Rodan suddenly caught sight of…something metallic, which the sunlight was glinting off. “What’s that?” He alerted his companions, who stared quizzically at the mechs in the sky. The first mech landed, and Godzilla growled. It was shaped like a dinosaur, and had reminded him of his former enemy, Space Godzilla, except it was more colorful and… different. Next to the dinosaur mech was a flying mech with wings; a phoenix of fiery-red. The three Kaijus stared at the mechs until their jaws dropped as they witnessed the most amazing thing they had ever seen. The two mechs combined before their very eyes!

Standing in their place now was a towering humanoid robot, whose lower torso and legs were that from the dinosaur mech and the upper torso and head were from the phoenix. It stood proud and tall, staring down the Kaijus like a noble samurai warrior of old. “What’s going…?” Godzilla asked. Just then, a voice resonated from the robot.

“Damned Kaijus,” it spoke in a surprisingly young voice, yet it was full of maturity and nobility and righteous anger. “You will all be destroyed by me today.” The three Kaijus broke out into sarcastic laughter. “Oh, yeah, I’m so scared of some random warrior robot.” Rodan replied in a high-pitched voice. “Destroy us, eh? Well you look an awful lot like the humans, and any friend of humans is an enemy of mine!” Godzilla roared his loudest, hoping to intimidate his opponent. What he didn’t expect was the robot to shake his head. “You all just made the worst mistake of your pathetic savage lives.”

“Riser Saber!”

Ken Riser reached for the wings on his back, before drawing out a pair of long, sharp Katana swords, poised for the kill. The three Kaijus blanched at the sight of the swords. Rodan was the first to screech and fly forward. Ken Riser charged forward at top speed as well, swinging the Riser Saber.

A uranium beam shot out of Rodan’s mouth towards Ken Riser. Unfazed, the Mystical Star God deflected the beam with his two Katanas like it was nothing, before bearing down upon the Pteranodon. Rodan barely had time to recover from his shock before Ken Riser drove both swords through his torso. In one swift fluid motion, Ken Riser drew the swords out and sliced Rodan’s wings and arms clean off. Rodan fell back on his back, moaning in pain, blood flowing out in torrents and flooding the streets below him. Godzilla and King Ghidorah’s roars of rage could’ve been heard even from space.

“You will pay for that!” King Ghidorah roared.

“Funny, cos that was what I was about to say to you! This is for all the innocent people you guys have killed!” Ken Riser swung his swords while dodging and sidestepping the two enraged Kaijus gracefully, leaving deep gashes across their sides. Godzilla’s eyes burned.

Opening his mouth he let loose a torrent of his atomic breath, which collided into Ken Riser and sent him reeling. Taking the opportunity, King Ghidorah went up and bit down with all three heads onto his hated opponent, sending tendrils of electricity coursing painfully through his opponent’s body. Inside Ken Riser, Riser Glen yelled in pain as the electricity from King Ghidorah’s bite stung and burned his body. “I’m not giving up like this!” Riser Glen bellowed.

With a single strike, Ken Riser hacked two of King Ghidorah’s heads clean off, sending blood spurting off in torrents. Suddenly, Ken Riser picked up movement behind him and turned to see Rodan, all bloody and battered, getting back up on his feet.

“No way! How did you…”

“You can’t destroy us, metal giant. Our healing factor allows us to recover from injuries that would otherwise kill lesser beings. You cannot win against us.”

A smirk would’ve appeared on the robot’s face if it could. “Oh, really?”

The twin Katanas began to glow brightly, as flames enveloped the blades. Ken Riser placed the two swords together to form the shape of a cross.

“Cross Fire Burst!” Ken Riser swung his swords, and they extended like deadly and flaming whips of destruction, lashing and slicing Rodan and King Ghidorah repeatedly, relentlessly. The two Kaijus screamed their pain out to the heavens before all exploding in a colossal, deafening explosion of fire and smoke. The blackened ground was all that remained of the two terrible Kaijus.

“NOOOOOO!!!” howled Godzilla, mourning bitterly the loss of his two companions. He turned a hateful gaze onto Ken Riser.

“Take this!” The spikes on Godzilla’s back began to glow a bright blue, before Godzilla released his atomic pulse, which sent Ken Riser stumbling over uncontrollably from the force of the attack. Ken Riser found himself on the ground, stunned and disoriented from the atomic pulse.

A massive dinosaurian foot crashed down painfully on Ken Riser as Godzilla bore down on his adversary, hate radiating from his stature. “You killed my friends…I will tear you apart, joint by joint!” Godzilla roared.

“Riser Burn!” A tornado of flames shot out from Ken Riser’s shoulders, colliding into Godzilla’s torso. Godzilla roared in pain as the flames scorched and charred his skin, despite his impressive durability. He snarled and turned to Ken Riser, who had gotten to his feet.

“Brave Phoenix Sword!” The Riser Saber swords joined together to form a huge, single longsword that Ken Riser swung about menacingly.

Godzilla roared and fired his atomic breath. Raising the Brave Phoenix Sword, Ken Riser deflected the blast into the air, before the sword went alight with flames. The flames danced, reflecting the same fire and passion in their user.

“Mega Heat Slash!” Swinging the sword downwards, a massive, towering vertical arc of flame shot straight out and hurtled towards Godzilla, going right through his body.

“I-i-impossible,” was all Godzilla could stutter before his body was revealed to have been cloven neatly in two, as his body was destroyed and annihilated completely in a gargantuan explosion that shook the very ground.

Ken Riser stood his ground, reveling in his victory, the Sword held at his side, a lone towering swordsman and an eternal protector of justice and courage.    

  


End file.
